Heatwave
by Crescent Rose
Summary: When a princess discovers that she has powers when she accidentally hurt her sister, she secludes herself form the world. She meets a man who apparently seems interested in her sister. During her coronation as queen, she accidentally shows these powers and she runs away, which brings great destruction. Will this man and her sister be able to lift the chaos? and who else is there?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I decided to post this story i wrote back in october. I didn't post is cause it wasn't done. and honestly it still isn't. I'm gonna cut it into parts which are the chapters since i was so hyper the times i wrote these hahaha. I was also inspired when i first watch the Frozen trailer. since i didn't know the story at the time, it's a lot different. this is something that all formed into my head so don't say i copied frozen cause i haven't even seen the movie until today. remember, i wrote this back in october so please. Anyway! On with the story! DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1..._**

In the land of petalburg, there was a small kingdom.

It subsided by a lake that was beside the mountains.

In this kingdom lived a 5 year old blue eyed brunette and a 3 year old green eyed brunette. The Princesses.

King Norman and queen Caroline had made sure that their eldest daugther grew up to be a woman of poise and will someday become the ruler of petalburg when at age. All the while, their hope for their younger daughter was to be the one 2nd in charge. Peace spread throughout the land during the reign of the king and queen.

However, while the king and queen tended to their responsibilities over the kingdom, they do not have much time for their daughters therefore not knowing what exactly happens to them in the castle or what they do therefore they are kept confined within the castle walls.

One afternoon, the older sister had decided to play tag with her sister.

The younger girl had been fast at running and would always be able to tag her sister. The older girl grew frustrated and the moment she was tagged again, she immediately turned to her sister and tagged her while a red light shot out from her hand, hitting her sister on the head.

The younger sister fell while clutching her head, whimpering.

The older girl immediately ran toward her and tried to help her.

That was when she noticed there was a streak of her sister's hair that turned a scarlet red color. Then her sister became unconscious and she couldn't do anything about it since no one was there.

After what lasted for what may have been an hour of staring at her sister, the younger girl had stood up as if nothing had happened and she started running while laughing, thinking they were still playing the game. The older girl, confused and guilty to cause her sister pain, ran back to her room.

From that day on, the older brunette, May, had always kept herself confined in her room, though her sister did not question it.

The younger brunette, Leaf, always roamed around the castle with curiosity, trying to get her sister to come out. But she never succeeded.

As they grew older, Leaf noticed that the castle gates had always been closed. They were never opened and there were never any events that took place in the castle either. At the same time, she never saw May around. She felt so alone. She also felt like May had been shutting her out.

One time, an 8 year old Leaf had been skipping towards May's room so that they could play. When she got to the corner of the hall that led to May's room, she saw her peek through her door and shut it.

Leaf sighed and knew what it meant. She then walked away and went to her own room.

5 years after that had happened, King Norman and Queen Caroline had to go on a voyage to another kingdom to do some business.

Leaf cried, wishing they didn't have to go. Her mother reassured her as she gave her a smile and a hug.

May was watching these events unfold before her and didn't notice that her father approached her.

She looked up at him and he had a serious face. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you have to go?" May asked with a sad look on her face. The king sighed.

"We'll be back before you know it. ok? Take care and We'll see you soon." He hugged her one last time and let go. He walked over to where his wife and their luggages were and walked out the door and into the carriage.

But they never expected what happened next.

On the king and queen's voyage to the other kingdom, a terrible storm had come. The waves grew in enormous size and it came from all directions.

Not long after several waves had hit the ship, the boat capsized, dragging everyone on the ship down with it into the depths of the ocean.

A week later, the new had spread all over Petalburg.

Everyone was wondering what would happen to the princesses now that their parents have met their demise. It had been a truly devastating week for the kingdom, but it was far more worse for the princesses, more over, May.

People of the kingdom had gathered in a beautiful meadow where there were 2 huge stones that consisted of the names of the king and queen. They came to honor and pay respect to their beloved king and queen.

Princess Leaf was there and she watched as all the people wept and looked devastated at the events. She knew herself that she looked just as upset as they were.

After the ceremony, some of the people had approached Leaf, asking her where her sister was. She merely stated that she didn't want to go.

After the ceremony, Leaf went back to the castle.

She passed the hallway of May's room and stood right infrot of her door. She sighed and knocked on the door.

"May, come on. Everyone was looking for you..." Leaf said as she crouched down on the floor and leaned her head against the door. Tears soon started to form in her eyes.

"Come on out, please... You don't have to hide. I'm sad too." Leaf said, but she got no response from her sister.

Leaf sniffled. "May... We're all we have left..."

Inside the room, May had been crouched down on the floor and leaning against the door as well. She had been crying hard and it was very easy to notice.

Her eyes were red and so was her nose. You could easily tell that there were tear stains on her cheek.

The more she released her emotions, the more there were fire spike patterns on the walls of her room. An elegant design of a velvety colored pattern filled the room with her at the center of it.

It grew as she continued to cry.

* * *

_how was it? i've had this story in my phone for several months already and i haven't posted it hahahaha! but yeah. I'll update soon since I've already written it but i just have to edit it. PLEASE REVIEW! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holla again! So since i have to wait for something, i'm gonna do this! I'll try updating Undeserving soon :) Now on with the story! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON_

* * *

_**Chapter 2...**_

_3 years later..._

May was now 18 and Leaf was 16. It was a week before the coronation and everything was running in a busy manner. However, May was once again confining herself in her room while her sister when into town to loiter.  
May never left her room unless deemed necessary. But she had her reasons.

In her room, some of the furnitures appear burnt while some metals look melted. The blue eyed girl locked her door as she leaned against it and stared into her room, a sorrowful look on her face. There were some ashes scattered around the floor, liquified metals seering down their shelves, the curtain's end had a small flame.

She stood up and quickly tried to put out the fire by stepping on it, but only made it worse. Each stomp she made had made the flame grow in size and it was slowly engulfing her curtains. The flames were already on her skin yet she was not burnt. After several attempts and a bucket of water included, she finally managed to put out the fire that had engulfed her curtain. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked to her bed and jumped on it laying down on her back.

She felt cursed, continuously questioning herself why she had this.

She was actually born with the ability to manipulate fire and and can control warm weathers. Although this was the reason why she loved it whenever it was dry season. However, it was early December and it was winter season. It was easy for her to keep warm and that was why she is never bothered with whatever the temperature was.

Others would probably say it was a blessing, but to her, it was nothing more than a curse that was slowly eating her up.

She decided to get some fresh air and have a stroll around town as well. Ever since she had realized that her powers were growing far more powerful, she asked for gloves that could be fire resistant. Though the seamstress did not question why the princess was asking for such a thing and the princess did not want to be questioned anyway.

The gloves were a deep shade of scarlet red that reached until the mid of her forearms with a gold emroidery near the end. She always wore it to be able to contain her powers.

Since it was winter season so she decided to go change. She walked to her closet and grabbed a sky blue dress that reached her ankle. It had long sleeves and had a red sash around the waist. She wore grey boots that reached her knees. She fixed her hair and took it out from its bun to put it in her usual pigtails. She grabbed her red bandana and tied it around her hair.

She looked over herself one last time and approached the door.

She took her grey coat from the coat rack and went out of her room.

She walked towards the castle gates and went out and took the forest path.

It felt weird for her. She never left the castle for nothing. Technically, she has never left the castle on her own. This was a whole new feeling for her, and she was loving it. For once, she actually felt free.

She didnt feel like the monster she thinks she is. She felt like a different person. She continued walking until she reached the forest part of the kingdom. Her eyes were closed as she walked around slowly, trying to make sure she doesn't hit anything.

Eventually she bumped into something... Or more like... someone. She fell back and abruptly opened her eyes to see what appeared to emeralds looking back at her. She blinked several times as she took in the view in front of her.

There stood a boy about her age with silky green hair and gorgeous emerald eyes.

For pants, he wore black pants with black boots. Above that, he wore a dark purple dress shirt and with a dark green coat behind. He looked like a prince or a noble man because he had a sword in its sheeth at his left side.

"Well aren't you a clumsy one." he said as he put on a casual smirk. May glared at him but remembered to keep her emotions steady because it might cause her powers to go berserk.

He reached out a hand for her to grab but she hesitated. He quirked an eye brow at her actions then she remembered she had her gloves on. She accepted his hand and he pulled her up. She dusted her self of the excess snow on her dress and faced the boy.

"What is your name?" she asked. He curtesied to her with a slight bow.

"I am Andrew Hayden. The youngest and second prince from LaRousse. But i prefer to be called Drew. May i ask what yours is?" May wasnt surprised that he didnt know who she was since she had always kept herself confined in the castle.

"I am May." That was all she could say.

"So what are you doing here in the forest? Shouldnt you be somewhere else away from a place that you could be less of a klutz?" he asked, a smirk playing on his face.

May clenched her fists in hope of surpassing her anger. "Well why can't I? It's a free forest and I am just merely going for a walk. What is wrong with that?" she asked pissed.

She noticed that the snow near her was starting to melt and immediately distracted herself to keep her powers at a minimum. Fortunately for her, Drew didn't notice.

Drew flicked his hair and said "Well try not bumping into people so much." and smirked again.

She grew pissed at the boy. 'i swear i can burn that smirk off his face' she thought.

She calmed herself down and released her glare. "So what are you doing here coming all the way from LaRousse?" she asked.

"For the Coronation of the new queen, of course. I would like to see who the new ruler would be if their kingdom is in the same region as my own. And I am not alone. The ambassador of LaRousse is here too." he simply stated.

She was still not surprised that he didnt know who she really was. 'Maybe it would be better that he doesnt know who i am... Not yet at least.' she thought.

"alright. Well I best be going now. It was... nice... to meet you." she said with slight hesitation to the word 'nice'.

She was about to walk away when he called out to her. "May!"

She turned around and a rose was shoved in her face. She got the rose and a slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"Till next time..." he said as he walked away.

She stood there looking where he was only moments ago. She looked a the rose and placed it in the pocket of her dress and covered herself more with her coat as she continued her walk in to town.

After some time, May saw a clearing in the forest and noise had started to grow.

She knew it was the town so she fixed herself up a bit before walking into it.

The moment she stepped in the clearing, gasps could be heard and all eyes were on her. Everyone grew silent as they stared at her wide eyed. Eventually, people started to curtesy to her and soon everyone followed. As she walked, she looked at them and nodded, followed by many greetings. "Good morning, your Highness!" greeted many townspeople.

She nodded again and greeted them back with a simple "Good morning!" she knew everyone would be surprised on why she was out in town.

Everyone knows she always stays in the castle but no one really knows the reason for it.

She continued walking into town and soon she arrived near the docks.

There she saw the same boy from earlier. Drew was standing there, helping her sister off the boat. She eyed him and he didnt seem to give her any insults at her being clumsy as she tripped. May sighed as she continued to watch them from behind a pillar.

Leaf had fallen again and accidentally brought Drew with her. He was laying on top of Leaf and she pushed him as she ended up being on top of him. They ended up laughing and Leaf was still holding his hand.

May had felt a little pang in her chest but brushed it off and left the scene. She decided to go back to the castle since her sister seemed 'busy'.

Leaf had been laughing as she and Drew continuously fell on each other. After finally getting steady, they finaly had a proper conversation.

"Well my lady, I think it is proper that i introduce myself now. I am Drew Hayden and I am the second prince of LaRousse."

Leaf giggled at his proper way of speaking. 'He doesnt have to be so formal.' she thought. "Well then, Drew, I am-" he cut her off.

"I have heard of you, princess Leaf. You are the younger sister of the soon-to-be queen. Correct?" Leaf smiled. "Why yes, I am."

Drew smirked.

"May I know who your sister is? I am here for the coronation yet I don't know who she is." He stated.

Leaf laughed. 'I'm not surprised. But they should at least know she would be a great ruler. I just know it' Leaf thought.

"Oh. Her name is M-" she was cut off by someone calling her.

She turned to see a villager running towards her.

"Your Highness!" he said. She directed his attention to him.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked while raising a brow.

"This is quite unusual news but... Your sister! She was in town only moments ago!" he said while trying to take in air that he was lacking from all the running.

Leaf gasped and Drew suddenly took note to question why that would be such unusual news.

"Where did you see her?" Leaf asked the villager.

"Just by the clearing of the forest." he said.

Leaf smiled. Knowing her sister was finally going out of the castle and into town made her feel ecstatic. "Do you know where she is now?" she asked.

The villager frowned. "No. But I believe she has returned to the castle, your highness." he said in a sad tone.

Leaf suddenly frowned and sighed. "Alright. Thank you for telling me. Would that be all?" she asked. He nodded his head and Leaf dismissed him. She sighed again and turned her diretion towards Drew.

"Tell me..." he started. "Why is it such big news if you're sister comes into town? She will be queen soon. Shouldnt she interact with her people?" he asked.

Leaf sighed and faced down to look at her feet. He looked at her questioningly. She sighed.

"It's because she would always keep herself confined in the castle. She would never go out of her room and the only time she does is if there's something important she needs to tend to. She does interact, but just not physically. She's usually just in the castle tending to the papers of requests, comments and other needs of the kingdom." Leaf said with a small frown.

Drew had a blank look on his face. "How come?" he asked.

"I dont really know. I never really questioned it and I never bothered to ask." She said with a shrug. He soon brushed it off but didn't let it pass in his head. He was determined to know why and he's going to find out sooner or later.

Suddenly Leaf smirked. "So... You're going to the coronation?"

Drew smirked as well. "Yes. I believe I'll see you there, you're highness." he said as he bowed.

She bowed back. "I must be getting back now. It was nice meeting you!" Leaf said with a smile. She started walking away and waved one last time. Drew waved back and went on his way.

* * *

_This may just be one of the longest chapter i've ever written. Yes, I write short chapters most of the time. I will try to make longer chapters soon. So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! :3_


End file.
